Toothbrushes typically have a head with a plurality of tooth cleaning elements, such as for example bristle filaments and elastomeric elements, attached to the head for cleaning teeth, removing bacterial plaque, and stimulating gums. It is desirable to have a toothbrush with cleaning elements that penetrate into the gingival pocket between the gums and the teeth to remove plaque that builds up below the gum line.